The present invention relates to an electric axle drive unit for an axle of a vehicle, having an electric machine, the drive output of which can be connected to the input of a transmission device, and having a differential gear, the input member of which is connected to an output of the transmission device and the output members of which can be connected respectively to a left-hand and a right-hand driveshaft of the axle.
An electric axle drive unit of said type is suitable for driving an axle of a vehicle. It is generally conceivable for an electric axle drive unit of said type to constitute the only drive for the vehicle. Particularly preferable, however, is an application in which one axle of the vehicle is driven conventionally, for example by means of an internal combustion engine or a hybrid drive. The other axle of the vehicle is driven by the generic electric axle drive unit.